White Thrasher
The White Thrasher '''is a villain who is exclusive to the 2008 ''Revenge of the White Thrasher ''series. She also makes a cameo in ''Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie ''as well. The Intro part of the series was originally uploaded to YouTube on Thursday, March 13, 2008. The final part was uploaded on Tuesday, May 27, 2008. Exactly 10 years after the original upload of "Intro", the whole series was re-uploaded on Tuesday, March 13, 2018 all spliced together into one half hour video. Origins The White Thrasher was born in 997 AD. 4 years later, in 1001 AD, she, her older brother, and the rest of her family went with the Vikings led by Leif Erikson to the "new world", which would eventually be called the "United States of America" 7 centuries later. 6 years after reaching the "new world", she and her older brother were kidnapped by Bonestyx, who later brainwashed them into becoming his evil servants, gave them new identities (White Thrasher and Black Thrasher, respectively), and ordered them to cause mischief around the village in which they lived. The two Thrashers carried out Bonestyx's orders, but got caught by the townspeople in the process. As punishment for their evil deeds, the Thrashers were sentenced to be burned at the stake. Despite the horrible burns they sustained, the Thrashers survived the ordeal, but feigned their death. The two were later buried where they would go into a slumber for a millennium. '''February 2008: Events of ''Revenge of the White Thrasher ''series: The White Thrasher finally woke up from her 1,001 year slumber, then set out to look for her brother, only to find his lifeless remains on the ground in the Oscowbian Forest. Realizing that Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios was responsible for the "death" of the Black Thrasher, the White Thrasher thrashed the Treehouse Base 3000, inflicting serious damage to it. Next, the White Thrasher broke into the base, stole some white ghostly clothes and a white helmet (complete with a white mask on it), and hijacked the Spy Truck Eight Thousand (S.T.E.T.) and put a mind control device on the vehicle to ensure that it would respond only to her commands. With STET waiting outside hidden, the White Thrasher returned to the Oscowbian Forest in search of her foe. After a little while of searching, the White Thrasher finally found Danno, then snuck up at him, threw him to the ground, and repeatedly stomped on him. Danno tried to reason with the White Thrasher by saying that the Black Thrasher tried to kill him. Due to how hell-bent on revenge she was, the White Thrasher was very unwilling to have any sympathy towards Danno whatsoever, therefore she proceeded to attack Danno further when he fought back and punched her in the face, ripping her mask. Danno said that he had to destroy the White Thrasher to ensure that she could "be with her brother again". Danno then ran further through the forest, but tripped and fell to the ground. The White Thrasher was towering over Danno by the time he called for SPFT again to bail him out of the situation. After this, the White Thrasher had him down and continued thrashing him. SPFT arrived in time and zapped the nearby area to distract the White Thrasher, buying time for Danno to run to the vehicle so they could get away. With SPFT and Danno having gotten away, the White Thrasher called for STET to come to her location to pick her up, and to keep location on SPFT and keep her informed on where the vehicle was. STET did just that, briefly confronting SPFT on the way. Before heading to Danno's house, STET drove to the White Thrasher's location, picked the vileness up, then drove to her next destination. SPFT and Danno made it to his house before STET and the White Thrasher did. SPFT fired his hood-mounted laser at STET only to discover that her armored hull was "more improved" than his. Just after that, due to the mind-control device weakening, STET revealed the device's presence. White Thrasher told her not to, but STET proceeded to eject the White Thrasher and betrayed her. Now on the side of good, STET joined forces with Danno and SPFT to attack the White Thrasher, who retreated into the Oscowbian Forest. Danno got out of SPFT and ran after the White Thrasher for another battle. For the majority of the fight, despite Danno landing a few punches on her and tripping her, the White Thrasher held the upper hand, and repeatedly hit Danno with a stick. When it seemed that the White Thrasher finished off Danno, she soon walked away. When the White Thrasher was out of sight, Danno woke back up and ran after the White Thrasher to stop her thrashing the Treehouse Base 3000. Danno and the White Thrasher battled fiercely for a while. Danno eventually got the upper hand as he ripped White Thrasher's mask even more, then picked up a nearby shovel, which he used to blow the White Thrasher's head flying, causing the body to fall to the ground. Weakly, White Thrasher vowed to rise again. Danno punched the mask one more time before kicking the White Thrasher's helmet away. Soon, the White Thrasher's headless body faded into thin air, indicating the White Thrasher's defeat. Following the defeat of the White Thrasher, everything was back to normal, granting Danno to get a vacation, but not before repairing the Treehouse Base 3000. May 2008: Events of Return of the White Thrasher: The Movie: The White Thrasher's lifeless helmet was found by the newly-revived Black Thrasher who dramatically mourned his sister before setting out for revenge against Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios for not just his defeats from 6 months earlier, but also for what he thought was the death of the White Thrasher. The helmet remained in the same place the Black Thrasher found it until much later in the movie was found by Danno's younger sister Rachel, who had came home from school and went looking for Danno. As soon as she found the helmet, she put the helmet on her head, not knowing of the presence of the dormant soul of the White Thrasher still residing within the helmet. The soul woke up from its slumber and possessed Rachel's body. With full control of Rachel's body, the White Thrasher set out to carry out what she attempted 3 months earlier. On the way, the Black and White Thrashers were finally reunited. They exchanged stories of their lost battles against Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios, hugged, then went together to try to defeat 77Pacer Studios. Danno and his airfleet soon went into action and launched a huge aerial assault on the Thrashers. Next, Danno himself took on the villains to finish them off, using a Shock Baton. However, after bringing the Thrashers to the ground, Danno deactivated his Shock Baton, letting his guard down and giving the Thrashers the opportunity to get up and fight back at Danno. Soon, the rest of the 77Pacer airfleet landed, and the pilots ran to save Danno who was being stomped on by the Black Thrasher, and fended off the Thrashers. Back on his feet, Danno reactivated his Shock Baton and finished off the Thrashers. The White Thrasher has yet to be seen or heard from since the events of Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie ''(2009). '' Gallery Image4dreamweaver7.png White Thrasher torturing Danno 1.PNG Trivia * The White Thrasher was originally the idea of Danno's then 10 year old sister Rachel who suggested that to him in mid-December 2007 just after the third part of the original Black Thrasher trilogy was uploaded. * The White Thrasher has yet to be seen since ''Return of the Black Thrasher: The ''Movie. However, as of May 2019, Danno himself has been thinking of a mini movie titled ''Battle of the Thrashers, ''which involves the White Thrasher returning, still on the side of evil, but due to the Black Thrasher now being on the side of good, the battle turns out to be the Black Thrasher vs. the White Thrasher.￼ Category:Characters Category:Villains